Like a Silent Film
by saltflakesnow
Summary: With her life wrapped up in the makeshift ACE bandage, Jo views the little memories as death came near.


Hey guys! This is probably the first and last fan-fiction I will ever post here, so um. Yeah. Haha. This was actually supposed to be for a graphic I edited in Tumblr, but then I wrote_way_ too much and I guess I'll just post it here instead. I'm sorry for Jo is out of character in any way, but this is more of a personal canon I suppose. Anyway, yeah. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The moment Dean and Sam hurried away from the building, Jo was taking in deep breaths, delaying her inevitable death if only by a few seconds with the help of her makeshift bandage. Her eyes, groggy and half-lidded from exhaustion, scanned the room around her. However, she didn't see the bombs, the blood she spilled upon the floor or any of that, but mere flickers of her life passing by like a simple, silent film.

She saw her father, bursting through the door like Steve McQueen and scooping her up in his arms. She can still remember the lingering scent of blood, sweat and leather invading her senses, the relieved smile on her mother's face and her own stupid grin threatening to come out.

She then saw Ash, drunk and wrapping an arm around her shoulder comfortably. He was the one who taught her all the little things: how to win easily from a poker game, how to put together a file, and when to punch a guy in the face. Jo pulled up a weak smile, for she reassured herself that she would see Ash soon.

The next person that crossed her vision was Sam, who was probably one of the only people who she can really relate with. The drive to pursue the life that _they_ want, the research files they can assemble and the soulful glances they shared… As much as Jo didn't want to admit it, she knew they she and Sam were more alike than anyone else. It also dawned to her that she never actually forgave him at that time in Duluth, nor did she apologize for splashing holy water on his face when War strolled the streets. She bit her lip, slight regret crossing her features because in her heart she _knew_ that all of this wasn't Sam's fault—it never was. She hoped that he will soon come to realize that.

It then moved on to her mother, who above all else, wanted to see her safe. But Jo didn't see all those times where she and Ellen argued for her individuality, no. She saw those brief moments where her mother's eyes shined with pride after a successful hunt. Those were the moments where Ellen was finally accepting the fact that she was finally an adult.

The silent film continued on in this manner, flickering on from one person to the next, showing all these faces that stamped down the way she was today.

It all slowed down when it came to Dean: the one man who she desperately wanted to see her as another person, another _hunter_. Oh, how she longed for the day when he finally respected her as to who she was: not a little schoolgirl, but a fellow adult. Personally, Jo thought she claimed that respect at Bobby's, where she denied his offer for the one night to forget all this—to forget that Armageddon was here and kicking. She wanted to take up on his offer _so_ badly, but she didn't. She shoved away all those temptations and turned him down because Armageddon _was_ here and they were all risking their lives for this one shot at the Devil. Besides, if Jo and Dean were to have sex with together, she wouldn't want the damn Apocalypse to be the reason, no. She wanted to have sex with him because he _loved_ her, as ludicrous as that sounds.

Her lips still tingled from their kiss, and as much as it broke her heart for them to be at the wrong place and wrong time (like it had always been), she felt comforted by the fact that they _will_ see each other again.

She drifted back to reality then and felt the soft, trembling kiss her mother placed on her forehead. _God_, her eyelids felt heavy and Death was practically pulling her into his embrace. This was it, wasn't it: her time has come and she was placing all her trust in the Winchester brothers to pull off this shot at the Devil. If they didn't succeed now, Jo knew that they would soon. They always found a way before and they would find a way again.

With a parting breath, Jo closed her eyes, hoping to see her loved ones on the other side.

Because in the end, it's worth it, isn't it?


End file.
